


Having a Life is Rough.

by Jinxous



Series: Coldflashweek2017 [6]
Category: The Flash
Genre: M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: Barry's life was hard to begin with, but what he thought would be an easy money maker made his life both worse and better.





	

It was suppose to be a simple night. He got paid to pretend to be into some guy as a prank from his friends. He'd started by dressing casual, a dress shirt and some nice black pants. He'd studied the man's picture for hours, getting all the information from his friends. Now here he stood…looking at the man sitting at a bar. Walking over the young man asked the bartender for a beer, just as he saw his target raise his hand. They cut each other off, a smile spreading on the younger man's face.

"Sorry. You were here first."

"No, go ahead." The older man, Len from what his friends told him, said. The bartender got him his beer, then got Len another drink.

"Is it okay if I sit here? Kill some time."

"Whatever you want Kid." Len said, taking a drink. 

"I'm Barry, you are?" Barry said as he took his seat beside Len.

"None of your business." Barry pouted.

"Just trying to make some kind of conversation tonight." Barry said, turning to face the bartender.

"What's a kid like you doing in a place like Saints and Sinners?" She asked, Barry taking a drink from his beer. 

"I was suppose to meet this guy about an hour ago, stood me up."

"Online dating at your age?" She said, Barry smiling. "In a neighborhood like this that's a death wish."

"Some guys can just be assholes." Barry said, the bartender toasting to that. 

"Maybe he's really outside waiting to kidnap you, mug you, ra-."

"I get it, I'm not the smartest guy out there. I was just hoping there was a decent guy in this neighborhood."

"There is. Take Lenny here. He's an asshole on the outside, but very protective on the inside. He'd be the kind of guy you'd be into."

"Not on your life Scarlet." Len mumbled, Barry looking down at his red dress shirt. 

"Whatever. I guess I'll get going. Mind if I sneak out the back? There was this biker guy out there that grabbed my ass walking in and I'd like to avoid him."

"Sure kid. They only both you if you're scrawny."

"I'm not interested in riding his motorcycle." Barry said, turning and standing. "I'm going to take a leak, then I'll leave."

"'Kay kid, good luck." Barry walked towards the bathroom. The bartender notice one of the bikers come inside, following Barry into the bathroom. "Kids about to get raped in the bathroom." The bartender said, Len downing the rest of his drink before slamming the glass down on the counter. Getting up he walked over to the bathroom. Opening the door he noticed Barry bent over the counter, the younger trying to pull away. Len snarled, punching the guy across the face. In the moment of surprise Len grabbed Barry and pulled him out of the bathroom. He didn't say a world as he pulled Barry to his bike. They climbed on, Len driving them from the bar.

When they stopped they were at a hotel. Len pulling him inside, waving at the desk clerk. The man threw keys Len's way, the duo taking the elevator to the fifth floor.

"Thank you."

"Don't."

"You just saved me from some overly hairy biker. Let me at least thank you, or repay you." Barry said, bring a hand over and gripping Len's groin.

"Save it kid, I don't do sex with kids."

"I'm twenty-five. If not sex why'd you being me to a hotel?"

"I thought you'd be comfortable in your environment, being a hooker and all." Barry's eyes went wide as he looked at Len. "I don't fuck whores, even if they're off shift." Barry didn't say anything, just let Len go and took a huge step away from him. The elevator dinged and the doors opened, Barry silently following Len, a frown on his face. Len let him into a room, shutting the door behind him. Barry just walked by, licking himself in the bathroom.

He knew he shouldn't have done this, no wonder his friends were laughing so hard. The joke was on Barry, this guy was an asshole. A knock came to the door, Barry just curling up and the bathtub. He could have sworn this was dried blood.

"Barry come out here so I can check you over." Len said, Barry curling together.

"I'm good! Getting bent over a counter and getting assaulted is in my environment. I'm sure I've had sex in this tub too."

"Cut the shit Barry. Get your ass out here or I'll take the door off."

"Fuck off! I should have just stayed home!" Barry growled. Not a moment later the door was off the hinges, Len sitting it against the wall. Barry backed into the corner of the tub, Len walking over and sitting on the edge of the bathtub. Barry tried to keep his eyes down, but looked up when a hand grabbed him gently against the cheek. Len was looking down at a scratch on Barry's cheek, barely noticeable of you weren't looking.

"I'm not going to fuck you…I'm not going to pay for anything involving you…but if you want some physical contact I can order us some food and we can cuddle while watching TV.

"I think…I'd rather go home. You can tell your friends to keep their money." At that Len's eyes flinched.

"What do you mean?"

"They paid me to go on a date with you. It was some kind of prank."

"Keep the money. Come on and let's get something to eat." Len held out a hand, standing up. A moment later Barry grabbed the hand, pulling himself out.

 

They'd ordered a pizza and was finished with it. They were sitting on the single bed in the hotel, watching a movie that was on, an action film. About halfway through Barry leaned back, laying his head on Len's chest, the older wrapping an arm around his waist. Smiling Barry closed his eyes, his body physically exhausted.

"You know-." Len said, stirring Barry. "The reason I said I don't sleep with whore is because I respect you too much. Your body isn't a tool for pleasure…you need to stop."

"No one will higher me for a job with a prostitution charge."

"How much did my friends offer?"

"A few grand."

"I'll double it…it will get you through." Barry weaved his fingers into Len's shirt, the younger holding him close. He didn't say anything, he just drifted off to sleep.

 

When he had woken up the next day he was alone. There was a note, telling him to take care off himself. Barry went to collect the money, but Len's friends refused to pay him since there hadn't been any sex involved. Barry just shrugged, going to get ready for work that night.

 

He'd left a message every night he went to that hotel, hoping to hear from Len, but he hadn't been around since that night. Though nothing had happened it was the most magical night, it made him feel like he was worshipped. Of course without the payout Barry had to continue his routine. Currently Barry was in an alleyway, applying make-up to his bruised up face. His last client had liked it too rough.

Suddenly someone was rushing towards Barry in the alleyway, the younger turning into the wall, smacking against the cement. When a hand gently grabbed him by the face Barry looked up to see Len. His eyes widened. Here he was, the man he was looking for, and all he did was cry. He wrapped himself around Len, the older holding him close. Hands wrapped around him, Barry cuddling against the older man.

"Shu~." Len said, wrapping his arms around him. They stood like that for a few minutes, Len rubbing Barry's back. "Let's go back to the hotel, your done." Barry nodded, but unable to move. Len picked him up, carrying him like a bride as he cuddled up against him.

 

When they reached the room Len laid Barry on the bed, going to start the bath. Barry took out his compact mirror, looking at the damage on his face. There was no way someone will pay full price for this. Len walked back in, watching Barry stare at himself. He had bruises all over his face, a broken lip, and a black eye. "I got your notes. Mind telling me what happened to spending the money to get you by so you can find a real job?"

"I didn't have sex with you. That's what your friends wanted me to do, so they aren't giving me the money." Len looked pissed, Barry looking down. "I'm sorry."

"For those assholes?" Len said, closing the mirror. "Don't. I'll take care of them later." Len said, bringing a hand up and caressing Barry's cheek.

"Your pimp do this?"

"No, a client. He liked it too rough."

"Get in the bath. I'll order us some food."

"Your not going to leave while I'm in the bath right?"

"No I'll be here all night." Len smiled, Barry getting up. The door was still off, leaving Len a view. Barry removed his skimpy clothes and climbed into the bath. He lowered himself in slowly, his muscle screaming in relief. "Wash all that make-up off, it makes you look ugly." Barry flipped him off, but took a washcloth and rubbed off the make-up.

"What kind of Chinese do you like?"

"Chow mein is my favorite." Barry said, the bed creaking, Barry looking over to see Len standing on the doorway. He stared back at him, Barry staring back.

"You look awful."

"Thank you, your a graceful man of words." Barry said, leaning back in the tub.

"I mean it. You should see a doctor."

"It's fine. I need to heal up, then go back out so I can pay bills."

"How much is your freedom?"

"My freedom?"

"How much can I pay your or your pimp for you, to keep."

"I'm self employed thank you. Why would you like to buy me out?"

"You shouldn't be forced to treat your body like this."

"Trade what freedom I have for servitude to you?" Barry said, crossing his arms.

"Not servitude. As family. I have a family of misfits, we steal, we fight the Flash whenever she's in our way…we protect one another. I will pay you to survive in our home."

"The Flash…she takes you down a lot?"

"We're pretty even. Got a crush on her?"

"No…reminds me of my sister."

"Okay…so?" Barry studied Len as he walked over. He sat out on the edge of the tub, watching Barry. The younger met his eyes, unconsciously covering himself.

"Why not. Might be fun." Barry smiled. Len smiled back, releasing a breath he hadn't known he was holding. 

"Good. I don't think o could have handled reject."

"Why?" Barry asked, noticing a light blush on Len's cheeks.

"Because I actually like you, and not as friend." Barry's eyes widened, looking at him in disbelief. 

"I thought you won't have sec with a whore."

"That's the problem were sorting out right now." Len said, grabbing the washcloth and wiping down the make-up Barry missed. "And if I'm correct you are officially a Rogue."

Barry smiled, find a joy from this acceptance he hadn't seen in a long time. "I don't have to steal right?"

"You can just sleep in bed. If you don't want to be part of the heists then so be it. I'd like to enjoy your company."

"I'll enjoy yours." Barry said, reaching up and grabbing Len's arm. The duo smiled at the other, a moment of bliss…ruined when Barry pulled Len into the bathtub.


End file.
